This invention relates to a fiberboard container assembly of the type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,448 and 4,042,164. It deals specifically with a bottom structure for a container of that type which will facilitate dispensing of various substances therefrom, especially dry material in bulk which otherwise tends to bridge in corners of the bottom, even though a dispensing opening is provided in the bottom.